Molecules
by Broken'n'Torn
Summary: Bella died from an 'animal attack.' 60 years later, Edward meets the copy of Bella Swan. But it's not her. Who is it, and how does she know so much about Bella and the Cullens? What is going to happen to them? Title may change, rating may change.


**Summary: Bella died from an 'animal attack.' 30 years later, Edward meets the copy of Bella Swan. But it's not her. Who is it, and why is she so knowledgeable of the Cullen's lifestyle?**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. ANYTHING THAT SOUNDS FAMILIAR ISN'T MINE. UNFORTUNATELY.

Chapter One

_I ran, scrambling to get a hold on something that could keep me from tripping. I had to get away before it got me; before she killed me._

_I finally reached my bedroom door, and yanked it open. I stumbled to the top of the stairs. I began to run down them, but cold, harsh hands pushed me down. Evil cackling sounded behind me as I tumbled down the unforgiving wooden stairs._

_As soon as I hit the bottom, I clawed my way to my feet. I backed my way over to the farthest wall, trying to be as silent as I could, and cursing every time the floorboards creaked._

_My eyes flitted around, focusing for a second before flying away. My eyes set on the fire place, and the iron poker still buried in the dying embers._

_Contrasting fiery red and pale white screamed towards me. At the very last second, I lunged at the fire place, and grabbed the rubber end of the poker. I held it out in front of me as if it was my last chance to live. In a way, it was._

_She froze. She knew that it could hurt her. I stepped backwards carefully, never letting my eyes move a fraction of an inch away from her still frame._

_My breath was still labored from the silent struggling. My emotions swirled, but the one thought that touched my mind was, _This can't be happening.

_I soon reached the kitchen. I situated my body so that she couldn't see the drawer closest to me. It silently rolled on the track, and my fingers brushed lightly over the contents it contained. My lips pulled up at the corners when my hand came in contact with smooth plastic and cool metal. I slowly eased it into my hoodie pocket._

_For a split second, my eyes caught on the shiny metal and my eyes searched for the source, even if my mind knew it._

_My mistake._

_In the millisecond my eyes were gone from her figure, she leaped. She grabbed my hair and pulled me off the floor. She sneered at me. I clenched my teeth against the pain seeping into my roots. Without thinking I lifted the poker and thrust it into her throat. A gurgled scream came out of her mouth._

_She chucked me out the kitchen window. I rolled, and ended up smacking against a tree. My forehead throbbed from the force, but I clamored up, and ran into the tree line._

_The laughter seemed to echo around me. I turned in every direction, but all the colors and sounds blended together. My eyes couldn't center in on anything. Still, I ran using my sense of touch to find my way around. My body pulled me to somewhere._

_I tripped several times, but soon I reached my destination._

_My breath caught._

_The area around me happened to be _his_ meadow. Flowers were closed all around, and dew graced the grass. The dark trees stretched above me. Above my head, stars shimmered brilliantly and the full moon rested proudly above me. It illuminated the meadow, and made the dew take in its milky essence._

_I sighed and closed my eyes. My senses seemed to heighten. I could smell the musky scent of the pines, along with the simple scent of the flowers. My ears twitched with all the new sounds: a beetle crawling across the bark of a nearby tree, birds chirping their goodnights quietly, and so much more._

_The sound of a twig snapping caught my attention._

_Another sigh escaped me, and my eyes deliberately opened. I felt her malicious presence behind me. My eyes gazed lovingly up at the white moon._

_"Such a beautiful place to die, don't you think?" I asked her. My voice was velvet smooth: content. I turned and looked at her. Her black eyes widened and I could tell she stopped breathing. There was a hole in her throat that was healing._

_"Bella," She spoke. "Your eyes." I blinked once in confusion. What was wrong with my eyes?_

_A puddle that had gathered from the last rainfall rippled with the soft night breeze. I stared at my reflection in awe. My eyes, once a muddy brown, now glowed a swirling gold._

_I turned around and smiled sadly at her. "I guess I was always meant to be a vampire." She nodded her head mutely, still in shock. She shook her head and the rage took over her eyes._

_She seized me by the throat and pulled me through the forest, purposely making me whack into trees. She stopped when we were in a smaller, less lit up clearing. She flung me at a tree, and I felt cracks as I connected with it. Pain sluggishly made its way along my body, adrenaline making it less._

_I used the tree to get myself up, and tried to enter the cover of branches. Her hand gripped my t-shirt and jerked me back. I made a solid _thwack_ sound when the crown of my head hit another tree. I moaned in pain. I tried to get to my feet, but couldn't do much other than crawl. Even then, I couldn't move quickly enough._

_She smashed into my side, and I felt a few ribs crack. Before I could stop it, a shriek of protest passed my lips. I writhed in pain._

_She hovered over me as soon as I stopped moving. I felt like I was giving in, and I didn't like it. But what choice did I have?_

_"Silly human," she smirked. "You should have just given up the second I knocked on your window. But now your death will be _very_ painful." She threw her head back and laughed maniacally, pulling an old-looking dagger from her jacket pocket. As she cut off sections of my clothes, I petted her hair gently._

_"Victoria," I said dreamily. A gasp escaped me as she made the first cut. She sliced the knife straight down, between my breasts and down to the edge of my waistband._

_She continued slicing my skin, my blood leaking out, and her occasionally tasting it. She'd sigh, say I was a wonderful treat, and continue her torture. The pain melded together. I kept stroking her frizzy hair, silently hoping for mercy._

_"Victoria," I said again. I could almost feel my eyes turning glassy. I smiled. "Thank you. He hurt me too much. Thank you," I breathed. I blinked tiredly. I just felt so sleepy. All I wanted to do was close my eyes._

_The pocket of my sweatshirt lay next to my hand. My hopes suddenly rose, as I remembered what I had earlier put in that pocket. I let my body go slack, my stuttering heart playing along. I moved my hand down, and I once again felt the cool metal. My left hand continued stroking her hair._

_She grinned at me, and began to lower her head to my neck. She opened her mouth, and that's when I struck._

_I shoved the lighter down her throat, clicking it on a second before. A strained scream came from her, and her teeth clenched down on my fingers, biting them off. My head fell back as her venom began to enter my veins._

_I didn't scream, I didn't moan. I smiled. Before the venom could reach my heart, I would die. Officially._

_I felt a different heat, one from a real fire, begin. Real flames licked and lapped at my arm, and not even then did I cry out._

_My last conscious thought, was of Charlie, who could end up unprotected as myself._

_As I heard the last faint beats of my heart, the unholy wailing died in a sizzle._

I shot up in bed. I was panting, and my heartbeat was riding on the wings of a hummingbird. I was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, even though I had only slept with my sheet on.

I heaved a deep sigh as I ran a hand through my waist-length brown hair. A growl escaped me when I felt the orange-sized knot. I jumped, and sighed again. It always surprised me when I emitted a noise that wasn't humanly possible.

I almost flew up to the ceiling when my alarm sounded. I grumbled and made my way to the bathroom.

After a shower, I dressed in a red tank-top underneath an off-shoulder baggy black shirt that had four diagonal tears in it. I wore dark washed jeans that had holes on the knees where the red stitching showed (not really red. Bloodstained.) I wore crimson red knee-high boots that laced up the side.

My shirt covered up all the way to my collarbones where a simple yin-yang charm rested in the hollow of my throat.

I put thick mascara on and ran a brush through my drying hair, letting the silky strands hang loosely. Brushing my bangs to the side, I deemed myself worthy enough for my first day of school.

My first day of school at Forks High.

I ran down the stairs, locking the door behind me and nearly snarling when I got outside. The rain poured down in bucket drops. I hissed at the rain. It screamed and lunged away from me.

All the way to my bright red Chevy truck, I kept up a high hiss. The water created a sort of tunnel for me. At the truck, I bowed slightly. A small raindrop splattered on my forehead. It squealed in happiness and dived into my skin. I laughed at its eagerness.

I smiled in satisfaction when my large truck rumbled to life. It was old; nearly a hundred years old. I had used my sensitivity and imagination to completely renew the engine of the truck. Everything else was vintage.

The small school came into view as soon as I pushed on the brakes to make the car go back down to fifty. I had gone all the way up to 120 even though that speed wasn't on the speedometer.

The rain began to turn to snow when I parked the car. I sighed. If anything was worse than rain, it was snow.

Not that I didn't like the rain. I loved it. But my dream this morning had left me in a terrible mood; A mood that didn't want to get wet.

I straightened my back and moved my feet to lie out in front of me naturally. My hands sat on my thighs and curled around seemingly nothing. My eyes closed as I concentrated.

In my head, I saw a large, colorful umbrella. The stick was white while the handle was a tan, sturdy leather. The umbrella was colored in bright, vibrant hues of blue, red, orange, purple, and yellow. No green, black, or brown. I wanted to stand out here, not blend in.

I imagined the sturdiness of the stick, and the strong fabric of the umbrella. I saw the sharp tip at the top, coloring it a shiny white. It would be sharp enough to go through the skin of the deadliest predator.

I could feel the molecules bending and twisting at my will. My hands pulled up as a loud crack sounded in the inside of the truck. Cold metal was in my hands. I smiled and looked down at my beautiful creation. It was just as I 'saw' it.

I crawled out, opening my umbrella. Surprisingly, I was the only one with one. Everyone must have been used to the rain.

I sighed again as all eyes drifted towards me.

Let me just say I was hoping I could go through this day without many incidents.

That hope was crushed almost immediately.

A tall, blond boy with a baby face and hazel eyes walked up to me. He pulled me to him. I tried not to throw up on him then. He smelled sort of like sulfuric acid, which smelled a lot like rotten eggs. He also stunk of cologne; way too much cologne.

"Hey, you're the new chick, aren't you?" He asked me.

I pushed his arms off me, but they just came and wrapped back around.

"I'm not a chick," I said at him while glaring. I shoved my hands against his shoulders; causing him to stumble backwards with a stupid look of surprise on his stupid childish face (I'm emphasizing my hate!). He then grinned at me.

"Aw, are you playing hard to get?" He asked me in a babying voice. He made this face at me that just made me barf up a bit in my mouth.

"No, I'm playing 'Stay away from me and never touch me again or I'll kick your butt so hard it will end up in your face.'" A look of utter terror came across his face before he took a couple steps back.

"Sorry," he mumbled. He stuck his hand out. "I'm Michael. Most people here just call me Mike." I stared at his hand. He seemed to remember my warning and let it drop to his side.

I smiled brightly at him and put my hand out. "I'm Isabella. But don't you dare call me that, unless you don't want to be able to have kids." He hesitantly took my hand. He pulled back a second later.

"So, Bella, how has Forks been treating you so far?" Mike asked. I nodded, approving the nickname, but not loving it, slightly shocked that my name followed me.

"Wet," I responded. He laughed. I saw that when he had pulled me to him, that I had dropped my umbrella. It seemed to have disappeared. That happened whenever I loss concentration with an object of mine I dropped.

I also noticed that the rain/snow (thankfully) had learned its lesson and avoided me for the time being. Either way, I still didn't want to take the chances.

I reached back into the truck, pulling the umbrella out of seemingly nowhere. It was still the same, because I had a perfect memory and once I made something one time, I could make it again in seconds.

I pulled the umbrella above me before anyone noticed I wasn't getting rained on. Mike took a step back at the umbrella's width, before stepping slightly under its cover. I shut and locked the door. Mike walked with me to the school, before separating and going to his first class, while I started to the office.

The receptionist was less than friendly. She didn't even bother telling me her name. She gave me a schedule, a map, and a slip that I needed to have all my teachers sign.

I made my way hastily to my first class, English. I got in just as the bell rang. I almost fainted when I saw who I had to sit by.

A small, petite girl with pixie-like hair sat bouncing, almost vibrating, in her seat. She looked up at the door as I entered, but I quickly looked away. I handed the teacher my slip and walked with my head down to my seat.

Every muscle in my body was flexed in tension. My jaw was clenched shut against the scream that wanted to come out. Pain washed through my body with such intensity that I nearly passed out.

My mouth opened, and I could feel the shriek building up. Alice's hand on my arm made my jaw snap shut.

"Are you okay?" She asked with concern lacing her tone. I spun to her, and cringed when her eyes turned black almost immediately.

I sighed. "No, Alice, I am not okay." She tilted her head to the side and looked at me confused. I realized I just called her by her name; which I was not supposed to know yet.

I allowed my pupils to dilate, and locked my eyes on hers. She gasped. I tilted my head slightly more than hers, and entranced, she did the same. I lifted my hand. Again, she did the same. I touched my pointer finger to hers. I encased her mind.

I had little struggle with entering her mind. I was instantly surprised by the many flashes and the confusion about her past.

I found the memory I wanted. It was of the day she left me. I gasped as I saw through her eyes, the venom blocking her vision. She was yelling at _him_, screaming even. She was throwing things at him, which he caught and put down. The whole thing was just sad. She crumbled in a heap of quivering sobs. Jasper came to comfort her. That was all I

needed to see.

I pulled out and saw her shake her head, as if she had just left a weird vision.

I grinned at her. "You want to skip the rest of the day?" I asked Alice. She began to shake her head, but then I added, "We could go shopping." Her eyes lit up and she nodded like she had been turned into a bobble head. I laughed at her reaction.

"Are you a good actress?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"I guess."

"Can you pretend to be sick?" I nodded. I let the color drain out of my face and pulled my skin in slightly. I gave myself a tint of green. Alice hummed in appreciation.

"Mr. Mason?" She asked. She pointed to me. "She looks a little sick. Can I take her to the nurse?" Mr. Mason took one look at my face and gave his approval.

We did not go to the nurse. We went straight out the parking lot. Alice headed towards her yellow Porsche, but I pulled her over to the woods.

"My shoes will get all muddy!" She protested.

"I'll fix them later," I grumbled at her. She again looked puzzled, but I kept pulling her this way and that through the woods.

I stopped once we were far enough away from the school so none of the others could hear us. Just to be sure, I pushed my senses out. A mile away, Jasper decided to follow.

"Wha—"

I cut her off. "Jasper's trying to follow us. We need to keep moving." I yanked on her arm again and we started off.

"How—"

"You want answers, I know that. That's why we left school grounds. I have to tell you and only you. I don't want the others listening in."

"But Jasper will ask me about it. It would be easier for you to just tell both of us, wouldn't it?" I hate common sense.

"Can't you keep it from him?"

"It will hurt him," She responded simply.

I held back a growl. "Fine, I'll tell him too." I looked at my watch. "But if you want to make it to your next class on time, we have to go to him now."

"Wait, aren't you going back to school? Won't your parents be mad?"

I gave her a blank look. "What parents?" She opened her mouth to speak, but shut it quickly, realizing what I meant. "But I'll go back just to please you." She gave me a satisfied smile.

I then reached down and wrapped my arms around her tiny torso, trapping her arms at the same time.

I closed my eyes and focused on Jasper. What he looked like, the aura, or essence, he gave off, and his cold, hard skin with tiny indents where his battle scars remained. I remembered the feel of what it was like for him to manipulate my emotions.

A gasp came from Alice. I could feel the air rippling; the air shifting. I heard another intake of breath. I dropped my arms from Alice and opened my eyes. Jasper stood in front of us, his eyes black and panicked.

"Jasper, NO!" Alice screamed.

Suddenly I was soaring. Jasper had pinned me and was growling at me. His lips were pulled back in a snarl. I grinned at him. He made a strange sound at my fearless reaction.

The grin disappeared and I growled back at him. I kicked a foot to his stomach. He flew across the clearing, and ended up smacking his head against a tree. The tree shook and groaned. I got up and went into a crouch. He copied me. I lunged at him, and he moved swiftly to the side. The wind pushed me towards him, and we collided. I pinned him and closed my hand around his neck. His eyes widened, and he struggled.

Alice was sobbing. "Please, no!" She yelled at me.

I leaned close to him, and I felt my eyes dilate again. His body fell limp, and I entered his mind. I flew through all of the memories he contained. I felt sorrow for him at what he was put through. I pulled out, and he shook his head, just like Alice had.

"No one attacks me and lives," I said softly to him. "But you're family, so this is an exception." I moved away from him. He jumped up, and moved into a crouch again. I shook my head sadly at him. He furrowed his eyebrows, before straightening. Alice came over and hugged him. His eyes never left mine. Alice looked to me.

"Thank you for not killing him," She said, with gratitude coating every word. "But I'm confused. You said he is family. We've never seen you before."

I smiled and nodded. "Look a little closer, Ali." I turned my appearance slightly: turning my eyes a deep brown and pulling my bangs in. She gasped.

"Bella!" She exclaimed. She was hugging me. I hugged back. "But how?" She asked when she withdrew back. "You disappeared months after we left, and your eyes are blue."

I bit my lip. "It's because I'm not the Bella you left." I sat down and indicated for her to do the same. I beckoned Jasper over and he too sat down. He was leaning slightly away from me, and both had black eyes.

"Renée and Charlie had another kid, two years before Bella was born. Charlie never found out about him, because Renée ran away for seven months. Renée never told Bella. Bella's brother, Brad, ended up carrying on the Swan name. Each generation, there was a male born. And then, my parents met." I gulped back tears.

"My mom was born just like my dad. She was human. My dad had been turned a vampire at a young age. When he met my mom, it was like love at first sight. I know this from his memories. Well, what I caught from him before I killed him." Alice gasped at this.

"But anyway, I was almost immediately conceived by my parents. Dad was out one night, 'working.' That's when Mom happened to be having me. Dad came in to find she was having contractions, and got furious. He was planning on killing the baby, so that all her attention would be on him.

"But he never got to that. He loved her so much; he didn't want to see her hurt. Because he was so angry, he forgot that she was the one he loved. He instantaneously leaned down to kill her, and ended up pulling back at the last second. I came out just as the venom reached me," I said quietly.

"Wouldn't you have been changed, then?" Jasper asked.

"No. I was meant to be a half-vampire, so venom didn't affect me as it would have affected a human. Since I was a half-vampire, that also meant I didn't come out like a normal baby. I tore open her stomach." Alice began to rub my back, and I leaned into her touch.

"My father was so overwhelmed by the blood that he couldn't resist. He killed her." A single tear leaked from my eye. "He basically abandoned me after that. One day, he took me to the woods and just left me there to die." Alice gasped again. "Of course I didn't. I grew up in the woods, training myself."

"I'm faster and stronger than a normal vampire. I don't need blood and I don't need food. I can consume each, though. I need water at least once every day. Other than that, I feed off the energy of the world. I need around eight hours of sleep a week, otherwise I'm very cranky." I smiled at that. "My skin is just as impenetrable as a vampire's. I have a regenerative system, so if I lose blood, I almost instantly regenerate it. I have a sensitivity to the world around me and an over-active imagination. That's where my abilities come from.

"If I imagine something, I can touch molecules with my mind, and change them into whatever I need. Name anything."

Alice went first. "New shoes," She said. I held out my hand and recreated her shoes. She squealed and hugged them to her chest.

"A sword that can go through vampires," Jasper stated. In my hand a sword appeared that glowed oddly. Just to prove it could, I lifted my shirt and stabbed myself in the stomach.

"No!" Alice shouted. If even possible, Jasper's eyes darkened more at the sight of the blood dripping down my stomach. I could tell he was beginning to shift towards me; preparing to spring.

I launched the sword into the air just as Jasper jumped towards me. The knife itself disappeared mid-air. The blood that had come from my wound still fell off the inexistent knife. A single drop landed on Jasper's forehead. He froze. The rest of my blood evaporated before it hit the ground.

Before the blood even touched the waistband of my jeans, it crawled back up my stomach and back into the wound. The skin knitted itself back together almost instantly.

Alice was in front of Jasper, waving her hand across his eyes. He didn't react.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked quietly. I suspected I wasn't supposed to hear it.

"He's fine. It's just one of my body's self-defenses. He'll unfreeze soon." She looked shocked that I even answered her question.

"One?" She inquired.

"Yeah. Because of my sensitivity, I technically can control the elements. But it's not really like I'm controlling them. It's more like they listen to me, and I listen to them. They really like me." I smiled slightly. "Also, I basically listen to everything. Gravity even listens to me. So, as a self-defense, I can make a gravitational force field, one that can pull or push you away.

"Oh, and you know how Ed-_he_ couldn't read my mind?" She nodded once, so I continued. "He still won't be able to do that. I had a mental shield, except this time it's more powerful. I can control it; bend it. But I also have a physical shield. It's a lot like the gravitational force field, except I just have it around me at all times, and it protects me."

"Why'd you stab yourself? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Alice accused.

"You're a vampire. You can't have heart attacks." She gave me a look. "I was proving a point. The only way to prove it was able to go through vampire skin was to give an example."

"But why you?"

"I heal faster."

"How long until Jasper comes out of this coma?"

"A few more minutes, I guess."

"Can he hear us?"

"Yes."

"Can he see us?"

"Not exactly because he can't really move his eyes, but yes, he can see what is directly in front of him."

"How'd your blood do something like that?"

"My blood's really potent. Like me, it's sensitive. It can tell when a creature is after it, making me react on instinct when danger is near. I knew that Jasper was no real danger, but my blood didn't. Because my blood smells so sweet, if it touches a vampire, and they don't consume it, it overwhelms their senses. At the moment, Jasper is only slightly overwhelmed, as he didn't consume it and it was only a drop."

"What happens if you do consume it?" Alice looked like she really didn't want to know.

"If a vampire drinks, at the very minimum, an ounce of my blood, the bloodlust completely takes over their mind. It drives them completely bonkers." Alice giggled at my choice of words. "If they don't get more in under a month, they end up going to extreme measures just to get it. A vampire has gone so far as to try to duplicate my blood. It was quite amusing, actually."

Alice gave a careless laugh. "But what happens after that?"

I was hesitant. "If they don't have any in a period of six months, they become hysterical. First it starts with outright panic, but then they start crying. And I'm not talking dry sobbing. Venom pours out of their eyes." Alice's eyes widened. "They grasp at everything and anything they can get a hold of. They start biting and clawing. And then they just fall back and… die."

"B-but we c-can only d-die from f-fire," Alice stuttered.

"I know. They don't really die, though. They just lie down and stay that way for three days. It's like their going through the transformation again. When they wake up, they have no recollection of what had happened. They just forget. They also seem to forget how to live. They have no feelings whatsoever, not even bloodlust. They're just…empty." I smiled sadly at Alice.

"You're really amazing, you know that, right?" Alice said at me, smiling.

"Yup," I said.

"Um, hi?" Jasper suddenly decided to come back to life.

"Jasper!" Alice squealed and threw her arms around him.

Jasper turned to me. "What happened after your father abandoned you in the woods?"

"Like I said, I grew up, training myself. A lot of trees ended up dead because of me. Of course, they forgave me, but still I felt guilty."

"Wait, trees have feelings?" Jasper asked.

"Sorta, not really. Just in my own head." Jasper looked at me, as if waiting for more, but gave up after a comfortable silence.

"What next?"

"I ventured out into the world. At first, I wasn't that conceived with my abilities. Most people asked why I didn't eat, and why I was strong. Questions like that." I shrugged. "My father found me after awhile. Since I was so forward with my supernaturalism, it didn't help me hide from him. He tried to take me to the Volturi. He succeeded so far as in the main room before I killed him."

"What happened with the Volturi?" Alice asked.

"They tried to recruit me, but it didn't really work. Aro tried to imprison me since I refused to go willingly. I just ended up floating away on the wind."

"What do you mean by that?" Jasper asked.

"I scrambled my own molecules enough so they could be carried away into the wind.

"So overall, it took me less than a year to figure out that what I was wasn't normal. I also found out that people were afraid of me when I showed super-human abilities. So, I blended in. I've already done four years of high school."

"But you're only fifteen years old, right?" Alice queried.

"Yes, technically. But I was only three years old when I was fully grown. I was four when I went into civilization. I was only nine when I had completed my first round of high school. I went to a year of college before I got bored and went out again to explore the boundaries of my powers. And now, here we are." I glanced at my watch. "Oh. We need to get back to class in three minutes."

"How? We're two miles away." Jasper stated.

I stared at him blankly. "How can you possibly forget you are a super-fast vampire?"

He shrugged. "I'm used to being 'human.'"

"Okay, then, let's go," I said.

"Bella…" Alice voiced hesitantly. "The family was torn to pieces when we left you. Everyone was so sad." She looked sadly into my eyes.

I smiled. "It's okay, Ali, I forgave you guys." My smile dropped. "All except _him_."

"He was worse. He didn't do anything besides sit and stare. The only time he would hunt is when one of us would drag him out. Since he figured out you…died, he's tried to have us kill him multiple times. He even tried to get the Volturi to do it."

"Do you even know what happened? After you guys left?" They both shook their heads. I let out a deep sigh. "I was catatonic. Charlie was about to send me to Jacksonville, to live with Renée. But a day before I was to go on that damned plane, I had fallen asleep late.

"Charlie was out, hanging with some friends. He was on a weekend-long fishing trip. It was his last day for fishing that weekend. I was home alone, and even the werewolves of La Push were busy." Alice gasped. I was never supposed to know about it. "I woke to a knock on the window. I immediately thought it was one of the wolves, until I saw a flash of red.

"I'll save you the details. The clumsy, human Bella you knew was killed by Victoria." A sob came from Alice's shaking form. I smirked. "But not before Bella killed Victoria." Alice stopped dry-sobbing at this.

"But how?"

"She shoved a lighter down her throat," I said simply. I glanced at my watch again. "Even if we run now, we're going to be late. So I guess we'll have to transport."

Before they could question, I grabbed both their hands and in seconds, we were at the woods near the school. As an after thought, I pulled our molecules apart and split time. The wind pushed us in through the crack.

A pale white greeted my eyes.

Alice tried to shade her eyes. "Why is it so bright?" She inquired.

"We're in the middle of a star at the moment. Don't worry, your eyes will adjust," I answered.

Alice looked stunned. "But…How…Wouldn't we be on fire then?"

"Um…Not exactly." I took both her and Jasper's hands and pulled them out of the small star. Their mouths gaped open at the sheer beauty in front of them.

The Earth spun slowly, but proudly, on its tilted axis. The milkiness from its atmosphere only enhanced the delicate blues and greens.

A wide, aqua blue river flowed into the earth's oceans. It began from farther than the eye could see; even a vampire eye.

"Where does it begin?" Alice asked, an awe-shocked expression on her face.

"It starts at a black hole. The river doesn't really show to human eyes. Neither does it show to vampires, unless they have a special time-traveling gift. And even then, they don't see the river. They see a hole. But since I brought you directly here, it allows you to see it."

"What does a river have to do with time-traveling?" Asked Jasper.

"The river is time itself. Humans, and vampires, experience time at a constant flow. They don't experience it all at once, like some creatures used to. But the Makers figured out if time came all at once, the existence of the creatures would be gone in under a second.

"All planets used to be like Earth. Full of life, and energy. But when the Makers set them on the planet, and adjusted the time to their liking, disaster struck soon after. Most planets and creatures died out because the creatures didn't have time to decide.

"Anyway, I basically just brought you here to give you that history lesson, and also because we were running out of time."

"But this place isn't any better, right?" Alice questioned.

"Well, since at this moment, we are looking at time, it means there is no time here. We should still go back, though." I gave both of them a pointed look.

Jasper still looked confused. "What was the point of this conversation?"

I looked down at the Earth. "It's pretty." They gave me a weird look. I bit my lip.

"Bella? What are you not telling us?" Alice's voice was lined with worry.

"I have to erase your memories of me." I turned to Jasper. "No offence, Jasper, but you aren't that good with hiding your thoughts. Ed—_He_ would know in a split second. And Alice, we just can't take the chance." Her lower lip drew into a pout. "I'm not going to erase everything. You'll know my name, and I'll put some thoughts there so everything seems more natural to you." She nodded sullenly.

"Before I do it, Alice, I have something to show you." I took the piece of paper out of my pocket and gave it to her. As she quickly scanned it, the mischievous look in her eyes grew and grew.

"With how you've acted so far, this is a little immature of you, don't you think?"

I shrugged. "I can't always be the mature one. Besides, it's better than me ripping his head off for pay back." She nodded, slightly stunned.

"But why do you show me this now, if you're going to erase my memory?"

"'Cause you are going to remember it, just not really what it's about. You'll just know it as 'The Plan.'"

Jasper jumped in. "I'm so confused." We both stared at him blankly as Alice handed me the paper back. I stuffed it back into my jeans. We both broke Jasper down with our stares. "What, so now I speak a different language?" He blurted out. Alice and I giggled at him.

Turning serious again, I said, "I'm going to do it now. You'll be in a daze for a couple minutes afterward. It'll just be so you don't notice me right away." They both nodded and waited.

I touched one of their temples and reached into their memories. Multitasking, I pulled and placed memories while transporting us back to the school parking lot.

I whispered a command into their minds—_Go to your classes._—before skipping off to my next class.

My first day was uneventful, with a few more guys hitting on me (those guys I set straight) and some girl named Jessie practically begging for me to sit with her at lunch. I declined.

The Highlight with the Humans of my day was when I met Ella. Her name was actually Angela, after her grandma, but she didn't like being called that. She was a quiet girl that hung out with Jessie and Mike and them peoples. She had pretty brown hair and light brown eyes. She knew all of the books I've read and even enjoyed talking with me.

At lunch, I strutted past the 'popular' table and sat with a sigh at the Cullens' table. I pretended to dig around in my black messenger bag, 'magically' pulling out a black water-bottle. And guess what was in it? You guessed it—Blood.

"Um, excuse me?" Rosalie asked rudely. "Who are you?"

I took a long look at everyone at the table while taking a swig from my drink. Surprisingly (not), no one had changed, excepting the fact that all their eyes were black. And no, they could not smell the blood from the water-bottle.

I reached over and grabbed Emmett's water and taking a sip before answering. "I'm your B.F.I.O.I.L.," I said with a grin.

"What's that? That can't be your name." Rosalie responded.

"Really? I didn't realize," said myself, voice dripping with sarcasm. Rosalie _humph_ed and turned away.

I moved my attention to Alice. "Ali?" She looked at me. "Do you know what that meant?"

Her eyebrows scrunched together. "Uhh, yeah, I think so." I gazed imploringly. "Best Friend In Our Idiotic Lives?" I burst out laughing at that.

"Amazing guess, Ali, truly. Sadly, that is not it," I spoke sadly. Brightening, I turned to Emmett. "Emmy!"

He looked shocked. "Whuh?"

"Guess what I have!"

"Ummmm, IDK?"

"I have ADHD! Or is it ADD?"

"I dunno…."

I almost immediately turned to Jasper, who sat next to Alice who sat next to me. Jasper also sat next to Ed-_him_ and _he_ sat next to Rosalie who sat next to Emmett. Emmett was on my other side.

I held my hand out to Jasper. "I'm Bella. Nice to meet you, the spazziness is all mine. Wait, I think I said that wrong." Ed…. Edwa….. Edward, who had been silent, shot his head up to stare at me.

Jasper gawped at me like I was insane—which I am—and took my outstretched hand hesitantly. As soon as he let go, my attention went back to Alice.

"Alice," I said seriously. "We must discuss The Plan."

Alice squealed. "Ooh, can we go shopping and discuss it?"

I scowled. "No. I don't like shopping anymore than I used to."

They all gazed at me, confused. "Must I elaborate?" Many noddings of heads. "Okay. I have never liked shopping. N-E-V-E-R."

"Okayy…." Alice said, slowly.

"SLINKY!" I suddenly shouted out while throwing my shield over Alice and Jasper. Covering for the random word, I pulled a silver slinky out of my bag.

My eyes watched as the memories swamped Alice and Jasper. Their pupils narrowed, became little dots, and their bodies gave visible shudders. Jasper slouched in his chair and Alice fell out of hers. I caught her before she could touch the floor. Her eyes blackened more, if possible.

"Bella…." She breathed, her eyes glistening with venom. "Are you…?"

I put a hand over her mouth. Leaning close, I said low enough for only her to hear, "Shh, we have company." I helped her hold her head up to acknowledge all the others.

"Oh. Umm, do they know yet?"

I shook my head, my wicked smile appearing on my face. "Not sure. I could check on it, but I like to give as much privacy as I can afford."

Jasper gasped and stumbled over to us. He took Alice out of my arms and put her back into her seat. Then he practically tripped into his. Through this entire ten second occurrence, the three remaining at the table stared shell-shocked.

"Sorry," Jasper said. "It took me awhile to realize that Alice had fallen."

I brushed him off. "You couldn't have very well caught her in the state you were in. Besides," I cast my eyes aside, and—focusing on Edward—I speak with dead calm, "You aren't the one I need to hear an apology from." Giving Edward a furious glare, I jumped out of my seat and strutted out of the cafeteria.

Now if I could only make it through Biology…..

**What'd y'all think? Amazing? Terrible? Greatest-start-to-a-fanfiction EVA! Anyway, 'gawped' is not a typo. It is an actual word, and if you don't believe me, GO LOOK IT UP.**

**I am not a good update-er, and this itself took me like, half a year to complete, so you either want short length in a short amount of time or long length in a long amount of time? It also depends on how many reviews I get.**

**Umm, sorry for the cliff-hanger.**

**:P.s. Who loves my arrow? :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**!REVIEW!PLEASE!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**!REVIEW!PLEASE!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**!REVIEW!PLEASE!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**!REVIEW!PLEASE!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**!REVIEW!PLEASE!REVIEW!PLEASE!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**!REVIEW!PLEASE!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**!REVIEW!**

**XXXXXXXX**

**PLEASE**

**!**


End file.
